Unwanted Struggles
by TwilightObsessedKat
Summary: What if Jacob imprinted on Bella while she was in a relationship with Edward? Will she choose one or run away from everything? Is there someone else she will choose? Will Edward and Jacob fight until the finish for her love or give up on her? Find out. Rated M for language, minor sexual inferences and romance. B/J/E
1. The Best Moment: Jacobs POV

Unwanted Struggles

A Twilight Fan Fic

**WARNING:** Though I assure you there are no lemons, there is a lot of romance to come and a few minor sexual acts. Please be responsible if you are offended in anyway by these things, and leave this story :)

_This is the first story of Twilght that I've ever written so please please please be open minded._

_I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, they are all a figment of Stephanie Meyers wonderful imagination. Any unrecognized characters that are NOT from twilight are made up and I own them. Please do not steal my characters. Enjoy! :)_

Chapter One: The unthinkable

_**Jacobs POV**_

I stood on the beach in La Push, my bare feet frozen in the sand as I stared into the eyes of my one and only true love. As soon as I had laid my eyes on her a few moments ago, my whole earth shattered and I no longer needed air to survive. I needed _her_. I knew what had happened. What I had been wishing to happen for the past couple of months. I imprinted on Bella. The way the moonlight shined off her pale skin was gorgeous. The only problem was, her beautiful brown eyes that I had seen so many times were filled with horror rather than love.

"No. Jacob stop!" Bella said as if I could actually _stop_ what was going on, like I could stop loving her. She knew what just happened and the way she looked at me nearly tore my heart to pieces. Her face was agonized. At first, I thought she was literally in pain, but then I realized what the issue was. I imprinted on her, but she was thinking about that _bloodsucker_. She didn't want me. She wanted him.

"Bella.." I said, secretly loving the way her name rolled off my tongue. I was lost for words. Was I supposed to say sorry?

"Jake. What did you do? I-I love Edward. I can't- we can't be together!" She rose up from the rock she was sitting on. From the sound of her voice, I could tell that the tears were coming. I couldn't believe all this was over that _leech._ If she wasn't absolutely perfect for me then I wouldn't have imprinted on her. I didn't understand how it happened though. I had seen her plenty of times before and I didn't imprint on her. But I didn't care how it happened. We were destined to be together, obviously.

"Bells, This is how it's suppose to be. I love you- No. I'm _in love_ with you. You're suppose to choose me and not him. I can give you everything. I could kiss you, without having to worry about crushing your skull between my hands! Can you even kiss that corpse properly?"

"Jake. I don't love you like that. I _can't _love you like that. This is not how it's suppose to be! I have to go. Now." She turned and half ran to her truck. Of course with Bella being Bella, she tripped over nothing and landed palms and knees down in the sand.

"Bella!" I ran toward her as she tried to stand up. I wrapped my hands around her upper arms and pulled her close to my body into a warm hug. Though she was probably upset with me, this is what she needed – this is what I needed. To feel her petite body in my arms, to know that we were going to get through this.

"Jake. I-I'm sorry." She shook her head and sobbed into my bare chest. "This. Us cannot happen. I love Edward too much. I'm _in love_ with Edward. Not you."

"You're lying!" I nearly shouted but then quickly regretted it when she tried to take a step back from me. I hugged her tighter and tried to sound calm. "You're in love with me too, Bella." Before the words even left my mouth she was shaking her head. In denial.

"Let go, Jake. Let me go home to think." I sighed and dropped my arms from her.

"Sure, sure."

She turned and started to walk carefully to her truck.

Thats when we saw headlights coming toward the beach.

_Sorry for the cliffy but please review or whatever you guys do (I'm new to the website)_


	2. The Unthinkable: Bellas POV

**Chapter Two: The Unthinkable**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the large rock at the beach in La Push, careful not to fall into the ocean. I glanced sideways, and instantly locked eyes with Jacob a couple of feet away from me. I immediately knew what was happening since I had seen Seth imprint on my best friend Jessica. Everything around me disappeared and I felt a strange sensation, like something was pulling me towards him but I couldn't move. _This cannot be happening!_ I thought to myself. I belong to Edward. I was in love with Edward so why did running into Jake's arms right now sound like such a good idea?

"No. Jacob stop!" I yelled at him, knowing it was impossible for him to stop. It was part of his _culture_ to imprint. A shape shifter's legend.

"Bella.." He said, obviously unsure of what to say. I didn't want him to say my name. I wanted to punch him, to tell him to stay away from me. Why was he trying so desperately to take me away from my Edward?

"Jake. What did you do? I-I love Edward." Even though it was true that I did love Edward, It seemed so wrong to say. I felt like I was suppose to be saying I love _Jacob._ "I can't- we can't be together!" I rose up quickly from the large rock I was sitting on, feeling dizzy and confused. There was a lump in my throat and I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. Jacob and I had hung out before, why was this happening now? How could he imprint on me out of no where, while I'm in a relationship with Edward?

"Bells, this is how it's suppose to be. I love you-No. I'm _in love_ with you. You're suppose to choose me and not him. I can give you everything. I could kiss you, without having to worry about crushing your skull between my hands!" I flinched involuntarily at the thought of Edward accidentally hurting me.

"Can you even kiss that _corpse_ properly?"

A single tear escaped from my eye as he called Edward a corpse. I wanted so much to hate and resent him for trying to take me away from the reason of my existence, but a weird part of me wanted to kiss him and make Jacob my world. I'd never been so confused in my entire life.

"Jake. I don't love you like that. I _can't_" - I stressed the word _can't_ because it just shouldn't be this way - "love you like that. This is not how it's suppose to be! I have to go. Now." I turned as fast as I could to run to my truck. I couldn't look at his beautiful face torn in agony and regret anymore. His huge, russet bare chest…

Before I knew it, I had fallen onto the sand, my palms out and knees bent out of reflex. I thought for a second, whether I should get up or just burry myself and be suffocated by the sand.

"Bella!" I heard Jake yell, but I couldn't turn to face him. Burning hot hands wrapped around the tops of my thin arms, fingers overlapping, pulling me into a warm embrace. I loved it. It felt so right and every time my thoughts flickered to Edward, it felt wrong. I didn't know what to say.

"Jake. I-I'm sorry." I shook my head, not knowing why I was apologizing. I cried into his chest, hoping my tears would eventually run dry. They were stinging my eyes.

"This. Us. Cannot happen. I love Edward too much. I'm _in love_ with Edward. Not you."

I tried desperately to convince myself. I wasn't going to hurt Edward. He was the one I wanted to be with.

"You're lying!" His voice startled me and I was suddenly frightened for my life. I wanted to grab his warm face into my hands, look him in the eyes and tell him he was right. Tell him that it's true that I'm in love with him, too. That was something I just couldn't do, so I tried to make some distance between us but his arms locked around me tighter.

"You're in love with me too, Bella." He said as if he was reading my mind. I shook my head instantly trying to get these confusing thoughts out of my head.

"Let go, Jake. Let me go home to think." He dropped his arms from me and I was glad. I didn't want to feel the electricity I was feeling inside when he touched me.

"Sure, sure." His usual response.

I turned to walk to my truck, wanting to run but deciding to choose a safe, slow walk.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw headlights and the familiar silver Volvo.


	3. The Things We See: Alices POV

**Unwanted Struggles: The things we see**

**Alice's POV**

I lay next to Jasper entertaining myself reading the latest _Vogue_ magazine.

"See anything interesting, Darlin'?" Jazz asked, his southern accent taking my breathe away as it always does.

"Victoria Beckham has a new line out, and I…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as my body went rigid. I saw an image of Bella in a hospital room for a brief moment before the image flickered into complete darkness. It felt as if I was in the darkness for hours The only time I've ever seen Bella's future go completely blank was when it had something to do with Jacob. My eyes came back to reality and I saw Jasper, and everyone else eyeing me worriedly.

I looked around at my family and took notice that Edward and Esme weren't around.

"Where's Edward?" I managed to whisper.

"He's out hunting with Esme. Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle said calmly, his hand resting on my shoulder.

Emmett inched closer to me, flexing his muscles. "I need to kick someone's ass or what?" He said, lightening up the mood but still as serious as ever.

"Uh, no Em it's alright I think. I'm not too sure what's going on but I saw Bella in a hospital bed and then her future...it disappeared. It could just mean that Jacob was around and it's probably nothing. She probably broke her wrist again or something." I was glad Edward wasn't around to read my mind and see the lies I was telling. I _knew_ something was wrong. Jasper eyed me tensely as he sense my mood, but he kept quiet. I shot him a thankful look. The last thing I wanted my family to do was worry.

"Wow Alice, all this over _her?_ I thought it was something important. I'm going to go hunting and find Esme." Rosalie said coldly, rolling her eyes. She was so bitter toward Bella because in her mind, Bella was tearing us apart and causing problems.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Okay Rose. But can you please do me a favor and try not to _think_ about the vision I had? I don't want Edward to…worry."

"Whatever. I wouldn't be thinking about Bella anyway." She replied nonchalantly before speeding out of the room. Everyone just stood quiet and still as statues.

"I'm going for a little drive, guys." I said and they nodded, walking out of the room. Jasper stopped and turned, facing me.

"Do you want me to come with you, Ali?"

"No" I whispered, so low and quick that even the vampires downstairs couldn't hear. "I just want to go check on Bella to see what's going on."

"Alright. Be safe please, Darlin'. I love you." He leaned over, placing the lightest, sweetest kiss onto my cheek. It wasn't much, but it meant everything.

I grabbed a set of car keys that were on the dresser and I smiled a small smile as I walked over to the large open window. "I love you too." I said before leaping gracefully out of the window and landing quietly onto my feet. Realizing the set of keys I had in my hand were to Edwards Volvo, I ran toward the garage and sat within the car in seconds, gliding my hands along the leather seats. I loved this car. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of fashion and gorgeous cars. We could get so distracted at times.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Bella's house phone.

"Hello?" The familiar old but deep voice said. A smile spread across my face.

"Hi Charlie! It's Alice, how are you?"

"Alice! It's good to hear from you. You don't visit much. I'm great. How's Carlisle and Esme?" His voice pepped up and then turned grim as he added, "And Edward."

I couldn't' help but let out a guffaw. Charlie despised Edward, but he loved me.

"Everyone is fine, thank you." I said after my fit of giggles, then turned serious. "Do you happen to know where Bella is, Charlie?"

"She's out at first beach with Jake I believe. In La Push. Why?" He said warily.

"Oh okay. Edward just wanted to make sure she was safe and having a good time." I lied.

"Right." He mumbled agitatedly at the mention of Edward. "Let the boy know she's _fine_ with Jacob. He and her are _great_ together. She's safe." He said, the double meaning crystal clear in his voice. I just shook my head, smiling.

"Alright Charlie. Thanks for letting me know. I've got to go now."

"Kay, Alice. You be safe now, ya hear? And you and your parents should stop by sometime. Have a goodnight."

"Okay, you too."

We hung up and soon I was speeding down to La Push. Though we are technically not suppose to cross the treaty line, I had to assure myself that Bella was safe. It's not like I would be hunting over there.

Hi! I'm so sorry this took _extremely_. My internet has been off and some other things were happening. Please cut me some slack, I'm still very new to this.

Review and ask questions if you'd like and I'll see what hints I can tell you ;)

-Kat


	4. Hurt: Jacobs POV

****_Wow! Hey :). Surprise Surprise! I decided to add a new chapter today. I'm sorry. I know it's short but I need to start getting used to making them longer. Enjoy!_

**Unwanted Struggles: Hurt**

**Jacobs POV**

My nostrils flared in disgust as I inhaled the sickening sweet, honey odor of a leech. I instantly clutched my fists into balls, straight down my sides trying to control myself. The last thing I wanted was to phase in front of Bella and risk hurting her. The car skidded to a stop within inches of Bella, I almost thought the bloodsucker was going to hit her. The door to the Volvo flew open and I was almost startled to see it wasn't the leech I was hoping for. Instead, it was the tiny one called Alice that can see the future or what ever. Why was she past the treaty line? My eyes narrowed angrily and suspiciously. Her golden eyes flickered rapidly from me back to Bella and back again.

"Bella?" She whispered almost inaudibly. "Are you alright? I…I'm not suppose to be here but I saw…Are you okay?"

Bella seemed to be as confused as I, but she responded.

"I'm okay…I _think_. Alice, what's going on? Why would you cross the treaty line? You know the pack isn't going to be happy about that." She babbled on and then lowly added, "Does Edward…know you're here?"

"I saw…something that I didn't understand. I had to make sure you were alright, Bella!" Her voice was raising, but her anger seemed to be directed at me. "Edward doesn't know you're here. You know he doesn't like when you sneak off to visit Jacob Black. It's dangerous."

My eyes widened and my fists clutched tighter together, attempting to grasp on to the last strand of self control I had. No the hell she did not just say that. I found myself walking closer to the foul smelling leech, standing face to face with her.

"Look bloodsucker. I am _not_ dangerous! I would never hurt Bella. I _love_ her. Don't you understand! The only ones that are hurting her are you stinking vampires! She's not some little child that you can make rules for and tell her what to do. Who the hell do you think you are?" My voice was extremely loud, my body quivering anxiously to phase and protect myself against the creature.

"Jacob Black. I cannot have Bella, my sister, around a bunch of cantankerous, petulant mutts! I know you think you love Bella and know what's best for her, but if you really did, you would leave her the hell alone. She loves Edward, can't you see? Get over your childish crush, Mongrel."

"Stop! Please. I'm begging you two to please stop." Bella begged, attempting to put her hands in between us. I could barely hear her through the loud anger-filled ringing in my ears.

"You don't own her. She's not a toy. She doesn't know _what_ she wants. She loves me too, bloodsucker!" I was hovering over the tiny thing as she pushed her cold, disgusting hand in my face to stop me from ranting. All rational thoughts left my mind and I lost it. Electricity filled my body causing it to disassemble and morph into something other than human. I could feel my limbs falling apart, and what felt like seconds later my paws were on the ground, staring at Bella laying unconscious a couple of feet away from me. Immediately I started to panic, internally cursing myself out for allowing this to happen. What happened? What had I done? I stared at Alice crouching over Bella on the ground, my face contorted with anger, fear and mostly pure utter disgust.

"Bella please. Can you hear me? Jacob! Look what the hell you've done! I told you that you would end up hurting Bella." Her voice was strange, as if she would be crying if she could. I stood beside them in my wolf form, giant tears rolling down my furry face. I was in pure shock and didn't know what to do. I had hurt Bella. I knew I would never forgive myself for this. I faintly heard the familiar voices of my pack in my head trying to get my attention.

_Jake! Jacob!_

_What happen?_

_Is Bella okay?_

_Why is that leech over the treaty line?_

__**So what are we thinking? Do you totally hate Jacob or is he right? What happened to Bella when Jake was transforming? You'll find out ;)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Torn:Bellas POV

**Unwanted Struggles: Torn **

**Bella's POV**

"_Stop! Please. I'm begging you two to please stop." I cried, though Jake and Alice were paying no attention to my pleads. I tried to put my hands in between them to create distance though I knew my fragile bones could do nothing to stop them if they wanted to hurt each other. I couldn't bare the thoughts of either one of the people I love to be hurt. Alice, my sister and Jacob, my best friend. I loved them._

"_You don't own her. She's not a toy. She doesn't know what she wants. She loves me too, bloodsucker!" I heard Jake say, as he pushed himself closer to Alice, though she didn't seem to be intimidated the slightest bit. My heart was aching, it felt like it was going to burst any second. I could tell Jacob was losing his self control. As soon as he moved closer to Alice and she was basically face to face with his chest, she quickly raised her hand in front of Jacob to stop him from moving any further. I was shaking in fear now as I saw Jacobs eyes go crazed while he trembled with so much hatred and anger. His face contorted in agony and his body looked like it was falling apart. _

"_Bella! Move!" Alice screamed at me, but I wasn't quick enough for her. Just as Jake's enormous paw flew at me furiously, Alice pushed me, flinging me half way across the beach. Burning hot streams of tears were flowing down my face and all I could feel was pure agony radiating through my body as I slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness._

**(Present)**

I woke groggily feeling dizzy, trying to open my eyes. It felt like there were bricks holding my lids down. I managed to get them halfway open, and I was inside what looked like a hospital room. Bright lights blinded me and I was surrounded by dozens of flowers.

"Bella." I heard Emmett breathe a sigh of relief. Emmett? Why is he here? "How do you feel?"

I tried to turn my head to see where he was but I was met with an excruciating sharp pain in my head. I let out a painful whimper. I was suddenly aware of the sharp pains in my chest, legs and arms. I struggled through the migraine I had, trying to search my memories for what happened. I was at the beach. Jacob imprinted on me. I grimaced at the memory. I can't believe this would happen. Edward and I are supposed to be together. I loved Jake, too. But not the same type of love. I pushed those thoughts aside as I still tried to recall why I was in the hospital. Alice and Jacob were arguing. _Oh god!_

"Em…" I coughed roughly as I felt fire burning in my throat. "Emmett? Is Jacob…Where is Alice?" I managed to whisper something coherently.

"Bella don't talk. You'll hurt your throat. Don't worry about the mutt, he's with his owner. Sam won't let him come over to our side. Alice is in Carlisle's office with Edward."

I flinched at the mention of Edward's name.

"Does he…know?" I whispered. Emmett's face twisted in confusion as he stared at me.

"Know what, Bella?" He asked, not understanding. That meant he didn't know Jacob imprinted on me. Part of me was actually glad, but I needed to speak to Edward.

"Can you get Edward, please?"

"Alright Bella. But try not to talk to much." He said as he walked out, mumbling something about kicking a wolf's ass.

What did this mean? I wondered if Alice saw Jacob imprinting on me in her vision. If she did, there's no doubt that Edward saw it in her mind. But if that's not what her vision was, he didn't know. Unless he saw Jacob. I shook my head in confusion. I decided to just come right out and say it.

"Bella? Oh love, you're awake! I'm sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke but Carlisle had to talk to me. How are you feeling? I swear I'm going to kill Jacob Black for hurting you. I told you not to hang around those dogs, Bella. They easily lose their tempers."

"It's fine Edward. I'm in a little bit of pain but it's bearable. Please don't hurt Jacob, it's not really his fault. I was standing too close. I'm really sorry for sneaking off to La Push, Edward, but you have to understand that Jake is my best friend. He's been there for me during the rough times." Edward flinched, shifting his eyes away from me realizing I was talking about the time he abandoned me in the forest.

"Bella, Jacob is no good for you. You're in the hospital. Can't you see what he's ca…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes turned cold, dark and angry.

"Edward?" His breathing seemed to speed up and his fists clenched so tight I thought his bones were going to break. He shook his head furiously.

"Bella! How could you not tell me! He _imprinted_ on you?" Edward screamed at me as I flinched. Tears streamed down my face freely.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

**Jacob POV**

_**(Italic means it is the pack talking through their minds in wolf form.)**_

_Jacob! Come home now_!Sam voice echoed throughout my head, his alpha tone overwhelming.

As soon as I felt him phase out, I let my thoughts run free. I sprinted through the forest, pain ripping throughout my chest as I ran the opposite direct of the way I was suppose to be going. I should b going towards _my_ Bella. The Bella that I always used to hang out with in my garage. The Bella that rode on the back of my motorcycle. The Bella that..

_Will you give it a freaking break, Jacob!_

Leah screamed inside my head. I lost it. I imprinted on the love of my life and everyone is expecting me to be jumping for joy after I hurt her. I never said anything all the time Leah was ranting about Sam. About how she lost him. I was in the same situation, and she couldn't give me grief? Leah said nothing as I mentioned Sam and the only thing I could see in her mind was the quiet forest. I immediately felt bad for bringing him up when I knew it was a sensitive subject.

_Look, Leah. I'm sorry. But you just don't know what it's like to be losing your imprint someone else. _

_I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love, Jacob. _She sighed internally but continued.

_Just…take it easy, okay? Ever since I lost him, I've been thinking of the "could haves" and the "would haves" but it doesn't fix anything at all. The only thing you can ever do is move on. _

I took in everything she was saying and suddenly felt grateful to have her in my head. I still didn't like her, but the hatred was slowly disappearing.

_Gee thanks, Jake. _She snorted and then phased out. I stopped a few feet away from Sam's house to phase and change, then jogged the rest of the way. Just as I expected, Sam was waiting for me in front of the house.

"Look, Sam.." I started, knowing he was probably about to rip my face off.

"No, you listen, Jacob." My eyes widened at his calm tone. "I know what it's like to imprint on someone. As soon as I saw Emily, my whole world changed and I know it's hard to deny them anything they want. So if you love her at all, please just leave her alone. I told you to stay away from her. She is Cullen's _territory. _She's forbidden, Jacob." He said, his calm tone not matching the disgusting words that were coming out his mouth.

"What the hell, Sam! I thought you said you _understand_! I can't leave her alone."

"Try."

"No! I'm not going to try to stay away from her. She's not _territory_ either! She's not just a thing that people can own, Sam! She loves me." I was yelling in his face now, disgusted that he would think Bella was owned by someone. She just doesn't know what she wants. His calm facial expression was just pissing me off even more.

"She doesn't love you. If she loved you, if she _ever_ loved you, she wouldn't be putting you through the pain and agony of watching her be with someone else. Watching her be with your worst enemy, Jacob. You cannot have her. You are **forbidden** to.." I heard the Alpha tone in his voice, and immediately cut him off. He wouldn't ban me from seeing Bella. Even if it took all my strength, I would be with her.

"You gonna' make me get on my knees and call you Almighty, Sam? I won't let you ban me from seeing the love of my life. I know I have to fight for her. Imagine if this was Emily, and she was off with some bloodsucker! Wouldn't you want to save her? To make her yours? I'm going to get Bella. I don't care if you're my Alpha." I glared at him, my nostrils flaring, daring him to say something back. He thought for a second then nodded his head.

"Go then, Jacob. Disobey your family and your pack for _that girl._ Just know that she's not out for your best interests and you're either going to end up broken hearted or dead." He said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. His words stung, but I didn't say anything else. I just turned away from him and ran to my house.

After I got my bike, I sped down the highway on my way to the hospital. I hoped Bella didn't have any serious damage. I really didn't mean to hurt her. All I want is what's best for her and the damn bloodsuckers keep getting in the way. I could have made Bella see things my way if Edward stayed away a little longer when he left her. It didn't matter now though, because I imprinted on her. She's in love with the leech but I know she won't be able to stay away from me for long. I parked my bike, and just as I was about to enter the hospital, the snarling leech was rushing out towards me. I smirked. _Let's fight then, bloodsucker._

Okay! This is the longest one I've written. Please give me feedback. I need some encouragement, and ideas maybe? Thanks!

-Kat


End file.
